


Agent Mulder's Bizarre Adventure

by aliensarereal666



Category: The X-Files, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarereal666/pseuds/aliensarereal666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scully and mulder investigate an alien sighting in the small town of morioh, japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Mulder's Bizarre Adventure

"Mulder, please explain to me again why I'm on a plane going to some small town in Japan that's barely even on the map."

"There have been reports of alien activity. After almost a month of strange happenings in this town- look, a girl bouncing off of a rock at the bottom of a cliff and surviving, things, people, exploding-"

"What does this have to do with aliens?"  
"I was getting there. In the midst of all these happenings, a crop circle appeared with a spaceship found near destroyed in the middle of it."

"A spaceship."

Mulder gave his partner a look to affirm her question.

"All that aside, why are we investigating it? Isn't this the duty of the Japanese bureau of investigations?"

"Well, we aren't exactly going on official business. I heard it on the grapevine-"  
"The grapevine being?"  
"-The Lone Gunmen. And I had to see what was going on. This is still an X File, and you still have your chance to disprove whatever we find, okay?"   
Mulder smiled, and all Scully could do was sigh and sit back.

***  
Upon arrival in Morioh, Scully was quick to bring up the fact that neither of them spoke Japanese, which prompted Mulder to give her a proud smile and pull out a beginner's English to Japanese dictionary.

Without too terribly much of a lead, they started to attempt to question people on the street.

The first was a girl with flowing hair and a frightening expression. Mulder went to stop her, flipping frantically through his translating dictionary.

"A-ah, er, chotto, ah, chotto matte, ah-"  
The girl's brow furrowed, already growing tired of this, and began to walk off.  
Mulder sighed. "This isn't going to work."  
"You don't say."  
"We'll just...have to find someone who speaks English."

They were met with 3 boys, who Scully had already inwardly deemed delinquents. The one with the strangest hair of the three looked between his companions, and they exchanged shrugs and looks, deciding none of them knew English well enough to even try to help.

Everyone they spoke to was little help. Mulder was starting to lose hope after the last person they spoke to- a blonde businessman who made Scully feel very on edge. 

Mulder sighed and was about to just give up when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Are you looking for someone?"

Finally. English. Albeit it sounded a bit forced, but it was English.

Scully and Mulder looked the kid up and down. Long, bleached hair, odd piercings on pointed ears, and a school uniform adorned in UFO charms. Scully wasn't entirely sure of what to make of this kid.  
"It seems like you are. You've been walking all over town all afternoon talking to people."  
Well. Beggars can't be choosers. He was probably going to be the only help they'd get.  
"I'm Agent Mulder, this is Agent Scully. We're with the American FBI. We're here investigating reports of alien activity. You wouldn't..happen to know anything about this, would you?"  
The boy's face lit up. "That's me! You were looking for me? I'm the alien. My name is Mikitaka."  
Scully glanced at Mulder, who had his poker face up.

"Is that so. Well then, Mikitaka, could you show me where you landed?"  
"Of course."  
"Mulder, wait." Scully interjected quietly. "You're just going to trust this kid?"  
"He's the only lead we have, Scully. He can at least lead us to the crash site."

Scully rolled her eyes and begrudgingly followed.  
***  
There was no ship, but only a crop circle which was barely visible since the dead plants had begun to heal themselves.

"This is where I landed after leaving my home in the Magellanic clouds. I really like Earth, though. Everyone is very nice." He smiled.

Scully faked a smile in return. "Well, Mikitaka, that's lovely. Excuse us a moment, I need to talk to Agent Mulder."  
She pulled him aside and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Mulder, we can't trust a word this guy is saying."  
"Well, I have my opinions, but I would love to hear your official medical opinion."  
"He's delusional. He believes himself to be an alien, and went so far as to cut a crop circle into a field."  
"And what about his ears?"  
"Mulder, it's the 90s. People can get surgery on their ears for costume, and he probably took his little game so far he had surgery, or they're plastic. Even if they're real, it's not unheard of for a child to be born with anatomical defects such as deformities in the ears. But I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts. You have the floor."

"I think he's the real deal."  
"Mulder-!"

Mikitaka walked up to the two of them.  
"I'm terribly sorry, but you two seem angry, and I have to go. I promised my friends I would spend time with them tonight. I hope I helped."  
"Uh, yeah, uh, you were a great help. Thanks." Mulder nodded.  
Mikitaka nodded with a smile and began to walk off. But not far, for before their very eyes he turned to a toy plane and flew off.  
Mulder stared blank faced, and Scully watched incredulously.   
"...And what's your medical opinion on that?"

***

_...Agent Mulder and I found ourselves in the middle of a crop with a young boy who claimed to be an alien. At once I was ready to disprove any and all alien involvement, but there were bizarre occurrences that I am yet to understand myself. As this was not in America, this is not deemed a true X File, and the truth is left to be uncovered by the Japanese investigators. No further investigations will be conducted by Agent Mulder and myself.  
_


End file.
